The invent of inhalation devices paved a hassle free path for the treatment and management of respiratory disorders. Today dry powder inhalation devices play an important role in the field of targeted drug delivery to the affected airways of lungs. Dry powder inhalers (DPIs) have been available since 1967 and Aventis was first to develop DPI by name SPINHALER for the delivery of Sodium Cromoglycate. Since then, many improvements in the design and use of inhalation devices were observed.
In general the powdered inhalation devices are used for inhaling either single or multi-dose of powdered medicament from capsules. The devices are configured to have medicament holders which hold the capsules containing the powdered medicament. A piercing mechanism provided with the device pierces the capsule and enables the medicament to get dispersed into the air sucked by the user during the process of inhalation. The emptied capsule remains in the device which is then discarded prior to the next use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,400 discloses some improvements in the inhaling devices with whirling chamber, devices that may be considered in their essential operation per se known and are intended to disperse the contents of a capsule filled with a powder medicinal composition. The device according to the invention provides a mouth piece that is a telescopic structure and two piercing devices that are placed into a rotatable member according to a diametral opposed position and are actuated by the member, the telescoping structure when extended forming the whirling chamber, the mantel of the latter mentioned member being formed with a cam able to give a number of piercing operations to both piercing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,695 describes an inhaler device for inhalation of a medicament from a pierceable capsule comprises a housing for receiving a medicament capsule; closure means for closing the housing, said closure means being moveable relative to the housing; piercing means suitable for piercing a medicament capsule; wherein movement of the closure means relative to the housing causes movement of the piercing means. The invention also provides a holder for a medicament capsule which holder comprises a chamber suitable for receiving a medicament capsule; and means for generating turbulence in a fluid flow through the chamber such that, in use, the turbulent fluid flow causes vibration of a capsule received by the chamber so as to assist in releasing medicament contained within the capsule.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,676 describes an inhaler for inhaling powdered pharmaceutical compositions from capsules includes: a lower part; a plate which can be latched to the lower part and with which the lower part can be closed off; a capsule holder for receiving the capsules, this holder being adapted to be lowered into the lower part; a mouthpiece latchable to the plate; a lid which covers the mouthpiece in a closed position and latches it by means of a closure element, the lower part, the plate, the mouthpiece and the lid being hinged together by means of a single joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,022,082 discloses an inhaler comprising: a housing containing two windows, a deck in which there are air inlet ports and which is provided with a screen secured by a screen housing, an inhalation chamber connected to the deck on which there is a push button provided with two sharpened pins and movable counter to a spring, a mouthpiece which is connected to the housing, the deck, and a cover via a spindle to enable it to be flipped open or shut, and three holes with diameters below 1 mm in the central region around the capsule chamber and underneath the screen housing and screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,087 discloses an inhaler utilizing a multi-functional actuating member. Multi-functional actuating member as disclosed in US '087 in a first functional position allows a closure element to be disengaged from a lower part of the housing, and in a second functional position allows a mouthpiece to be pivoted away from the lower part of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,553 discloses a powder inhaler operating on the Bernoulli principle. It discloses an inhaler with a capsule chamber including raised elements on either the inner surface of the capsule chamber or on the outer surface of the capsule.
Although the prior art discussed many different kinds of inhalers for the delivery of medicament, a need still remains in the art for design and development of improved inhalers for powdered inhalant delivery based on the factors that influence treatment compliance such as drug to be delivered, ease of handling and patient's preference. The present invention therefore aims at adequately addressing these and other needs existing in the art by improving the known inhalers further in terms of their handling.
The invention is thus concerned with improved inhaling devices with two hinge system intended to disperse the contents of the powdered pharmaceutical composition.
In the normal use of the Dry Powder Inhaler; patient opens the lid, then the mouth piece and inserts the capsule containing powdered pharmaceutical composition. Patient then presses the actuating member that leads to piercing of the capsule containing powdered pharmaceutical composition. The piercing elements attached to the actuating member pierce the capsule from one side allowing the powdered pharmaceutical composition contained in the capsule to come out when the patient inhales from the mouthpiece.
The ‘two hinge’ design in the inhaler of present invention employs two separate hinges. One hinge is for the lid and the mouth piece and second is for the base plate. The patient is required to open the base plate only as and when required. Use of second and distinct hinge prevents the accidental opening of the base plate, thereby avoiding the contamination of the medicament. Also, the non-protruding actuating member makes handling and storing of the device very convenient.
Further, the shape of the inhaler which is round across the top and on one side is configured at an angle in such a way that patient is able to have an appropriate grip on the device and finds it very convenient to actuate the device without losing control over the holding of the device